KOTOR 3: The Real War
by darkmoonvampire
Summary: The Exile's Journey. Revan's Ultimate Sacrifice. Enemies Rise And Alliances Forged. The Real War! RevanxCarth. ExilexAtton. Other pairings!. Please Read and Review!
1. 1 Revan's Legacy

Chapter 1: Revan's Legacy

_"You're Revan, former Dark Lord of the Sith." Malak's words echoed through the empty corridor._

"_No! It can't be." She said quietly but deep down she knew it must have been true. There was no other explanation as to why she was strong in the force and why the Jedi council had sent her on this dangerous mission, because she had already walked it once. _

_She and Malak had fought fiercely but he had clearly the upper hand, the memories of her true past taking a toll on her mental ability to concentrate in battle. Bastilla gave herself to Malak in order for her and Carth to escape. _

"_So are you just going to hate me forever? I wouldn't hold it against you." Revan's voice spoke softly as she confronted him in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk on their journey to the Star Forge. "I would hate myself if a Jedi was allowed to feel such things." _

_Carth didn't turn round to face her, he couldn't bring himself to see her, he knew that he had been terrible to her and said such harsh things. He couldn't blame her for who she used to be though either. He hated himself more than anything._

_She let her hair down from its usual bun and allowed it to cling to her back. Her hair had grown during their journey as it started just above her shoulders and now it hung down to the small of her back. Her jet-black hair was a huge contrast to her unique silver eyes. _

_She was wearing her favourite dark navy blue Jedi robes, she never wore the white creamy ones or the brown ones. She always wore the dark blue and it suited her the best. But one time she had tried on some Dark Jedi robes while she was in the Sith Academy and for some reason the pitch black robes had looked divine on her, they had suited her perfectly and they didn't know why back then, but now they understood. She was Darth Revan at one point in her life, whether she remembered it or not. _

"_I don't hate you Revan." Carth had gotten used to calling her that, she had refused to be called anything else. "I'm just surprised that you've been able to cope so well." He still refused to face her, knowing he would get lost in her eyes. _

"_I wasn't coping, I was hiding." Her voice faltered and the sadness cried out in her voice and echoed around them, but her face remained expressionless. "I had to carry on because the Republic and Bastilla are counting on me. I can't let them down. I had no choice but to go on, no matter how much it hurt."_

_They had docked with the Star Forge and Revan put her hair up in a ponytail instead of her usual bun. She grabbed her silver lightsaber, the one that she had carried since she began her Jedi training as a child, the very same lightsaber that she had taken into the Mandolorian Wars with her, the one Bastilla had kept safe for the two and a half years she was living someone else's life that wasn't hers. _

_It would be the very same lightsaber that would cut down her former best friend Malak._

_Mission, Zaalbar, HK-47 and T3-M4 were left to guard the ship, along with some of the less experienced Jedi. While Revan, Carth, Canderous, Jolee and Juhani along with some of the more experienced Jedi headed off into the Star Forge. _

_Revan led the unit and they won victory after victory, but eventually the Jedi that had accompanied them could go on no further. Canderous and Juhani stayed with them while she, Carth and Jolee ventured onward. _

_Battle after battle, Revan's power increased and instead of the apprentices and robots slowing her down, they made her faster. _

_They entered the great hall where Bastilla awaited them. Carth and Jolee were force frozen instantly but Revan was too fast for Bastilla to keep up with._

"_You're wasting your breath Revan! The Star Forge fuels my power and it can never run out!" Bastilla shouted as she lashed out some force lightning. _

_Revan deflected the lightning with ease and swung her fist and smashed it into Bastilla's face and sent her flying across the room. She activated her lightsaber and was quickly standing in front of and staring down at the defenceless Bastilla. _

"_If you believe that killing me and giving into your lust for power will save you then strike me down." Revan said as she placed the activated lightsaber in Bastilla's hands. _

_Bastilla slowly stood up and held the weapon with both hands. She went to swing the lightsaber at Revan's head but couldn't do it. "Revan?" Bastilla asked as if she had suddenly woken up. _

_Revan smiled gracefully at her friend and took the lightsaber away from her and nodded before running off after Malak. Bastilla unfroze Carth and Jolee who had been watching, praying helplessly. _

"_We have to go after her!" Carth protested but Jolee shook his head silently and Carth knew he was right; this was something that she needed to do alone. _

"_Malak!" She called out to him as she approached him. "I can't believe this happened."_

"_Really Revan? Did you truly believe that I wouldn't overthrow you one day? You're so naïve even now." Malak countered back and turned round to see his opponent and activated his red lightsaber only to be met with her silver blade._

"_I love you Malak, even now, after everything we've done. I still love you." Her words had surprised him but he didn't allow them to affect him._

"_Is that so? Well I'm sorry to say Revan but I never loved you, just used you to satisfy my pleasure." He said coldly._

"_I may not remember everything, but I do remember clearly that you loved me, even before the Mandolorian Wars, you loved me and wanted to love you back since we were 15. That was two years before the Mandolorian Wars." Revan stated as she raised her weapon. _

"_Even so, love will not save us now." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. _

_They stared at each other for a few seconds before heading into battle, but it didn't last long. Revan had regained enough of her sealed memories to know Malak's strategies and knew his weak spot. _

_Blood pooled out of his body and stained the hard cold floor forever. Revan cradled his dying form in her arms and tears silently fell down her face. Her hand rubbed his cheek softly while she gently kissed his forehead._

"_I still love you, Revan. Always have and I always will. You've always been there for me, saving me all the time and all I did to you was try and kill you. I'm a terrible friend and a hopeless lover. But I'm glad it's me who's dying and not you." He spoke between coughs as the darkness of death began to consume him. _

"_You were everything to me, Malak. I could never have gotten better. You were perfect." _

"_Thank you for letting me die hearing your beautiful lies once more." His head dropped and she placed his lifeless body on the cold floor and ran towards the Ebon Hawk. _

_Everyone was waiting for her and as soon as she boarded Canderous flew them to safety and they were all named heroes on the Unknown planet. The celebrations began immediately when the Republic fleet returned to Coruscant. Needless to say the public was shocked and horrified that Revan was still alive and walking freely after everything she had done but surprisingly what shocked people most was the fact Revan was a woman and not a man as everyone thought._

"_Revan, you saved the Republic! You've been redeemed!" Carth sounded so proud. He had tried to kiss and hug Revan on several occasions but she wouldn't let him. She even turned Mission away from a hug, Revan refused to get close to any of her companions._

"_Carth, promise me that no matter what happens, you'll stay with the Republic and guard it until the time comes." She blurted out suddenly out of nowhere. _

"_You know I'll do anything you ask. I promise Revan." His expression turning serious as he suspected what she was planning to do._

"_Good." Was all she said as she closed the distance between them and embraced them, gathering in his unique scent and indulging in the warmth in his arms._

"_I'll come back one day and hopefully you would have forgiven me by then." Revan said as she injected a sedative softly into his neck. _

"_Revan what are you?!" Carth questioned as he started to feel the affects and his eyes began to close. _

_Revan guided him to her bed and laid him to rest. She stroked his head lovingly and smiled gracefully at him. "I love you Carth Onasi, remember that." She placed a kiss on his lips before gathering her lightsaber and a few other pieces of equipment._

"_I'm sorry Carth…" Revan turned to look at his sleeping form one last time before she walked out the door. _

_Revan ran to the Ebon Hawk and used the force to check that no one else was on board. She found out that Canderous was waiting for her in the cockpit and she confronted him._

"_I knew you'd do something like this. So I'm going with you." He said simply as he got in the pilot's seat._

"_You can take me as far as Onderon and that's it." She sighed heavily. _

_They reached Onderon and Revan force pushed Canderous off of the ship. "Gather your people under your clan name and look after the Republic! We shall meet again when the time comes!" Revan shouted at him before taking off again._

_She entered Hyperspace and left the system immediately. _

"_Question: Master where are we going?" HK- 47 said asked as he entered the cockpit. _

"_Home. I'm going home." She replied simply letting her hair down once again._

"_Inquiry: What is the purpose of going there Master?" HK – 47 asked puzzled somewhat._

"_There's something I have to finish there."_

_A/N: So what do you think? I hoped you liked it! This chapter is to recap on the main events of Revan and the next chapter will be the recap of events of the Exile. Then after that we jump into the story! Please Review!_


	2. 2 Exile's Burden

Chapter 2: Exile's Burden

My name is Sophia and I am the exiled Jedi, the only one to return to face the judgements of the Council after I left and went to fight in the Mandolorian Wars. I went to fight to protect the millions of innocents being slaughtered but the other Jedi didn't see it that way. Revan was my commanding officer and I served along side both him and Malak.

I was there at every battle along side the greatest heroes the Republic had to offer. I was their second in command and their first General. Yet I was forgotten in history. I didn't follow my closest comrades and friends down the Dark side of the Force. For that wasn't what I believed in, and somehow I knew that wasn't Revan's either.

So when I returned into Republic space, ten years after I had been banished from it, I was completely surprised that Revan wasn't the person I thought he was, Revan was a woman. When I returned from my exile I was saddened to hear that the Jedi were no more, but glad that the Force had left me so I couldn't hear the echo of their deaths.

But for some reason the Force returned to me for the very same reason that it left me all those years ago. I entered the Mandolorian Wars at the age of 17 and now I am nearly 28. Hard to believe that I was that young, Malak was 19 and Revan was presumably 17/18.

Well my journey reuniting the lost Jedi was extremely difficult as a few Sith had decided to cause havoc from the darkness of space. But eventually after meeting unlikely allies and curious enemies I became truly strong in the Force once again, but I was still no match for Revan's power, no one ever was.

I encountered my old rival and friend, Atris a member of the Jedi Council who exiled me from my only home and family. I offered my life to her and told her that I would find the lost Jedi and reunite them for her. She still hadn't forgiven me for my betrayal of the promise that we made to one another. But I couldn't let her lose faith in me a second time, for I knew that without the Jedi; she would have killed me.

I began to develop feelings for Atton Rand, our pilot and I eventually forgave him for is past crimes, besides how could I hate the man who I had fallen deeply in love with for something he did when he was a different man?

My new master, Kreia who had been the same teacher to Revan guided me back to use the Force though I knew that she was different than the other Jedi, she taught me both sides of the Force and all the shades of grey in between.

Killing the Sith that hunted me and my new allies I was completely taken off guard when Kreia turned out to be the leader of the Sith and confronted me on Malachor V. The very place where Revan ordered me basically give up the Force.

As I had suspected, Atris had been seduced to the Dark side and I helped redeem her, when I confronted Kreia, it was almost like I was seeing a reflection of myself and Revan in the same mirror.

I bested my friend and teacher and she set me on a journey that wasn't mine, but was Revan's. I was to follow my old friend and commander into the Unknown Regions and help her defeat whatever the threat was that she had thought so deadly to the Republic.

Being given the gift of the knowledge for the future I knew my friends would be safe. I dropped them off on the Citadel Station above Telos, informed a General Carth Onasi of my journey as he had instructed me to and also requested that if I find Revan, I tell her that he was still waiting for her.

I walked up to the Ebon Hawk and smiled as I basked in its image. She truly was a Jedi ship, a spectacular ship that you would expect from Revan. I was taking Visas, HK-47 and T3-M4 along with me from the crew that I had formed. Carth was sending a Jedi woman named Bastilla, Jolee an old Force user and a Cathar woman named Juhani. I realised that he had gathered the strongest Jedi friends he knew and was sending them along with me. I couldn't object and I knew I would need all the help I could get.

Atton, Mira and Mical were furious when they heard that they wasn't allowed to come with us because they weren't strong enough in the Force. But they all deep down felt that it was the right thing to do.

"Carth, you must stay true to your promise to Revan." Bastilla said as they were boarding the ship.

"We will bring her home sonny!" Jolee said then muttered something under his breath about how kids take to long to do anything.

"Revan is the strongest the Jedi has to offer the Galaxy, she will not fail us and we won't fail her!" Juhani said as she was still worshipping her idol.

"I know and thank you, all of you. Just promise me you won't take another 5 years until you return." He half joked trying to lighten the mood knowing full well that any of them could come back dead.

They all boarded the ship and Bastilla and myself entered the cockpit and drove the ship out of the system and plotted the co ordinates for the Unknown Regions.

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed reading it! This is basically background information on how both Revan and Sophia (the exile) leave the Republic and head into the Unknown Regions. This also lets you know who's also going and who got left behind. From now on the story focuses on Sophia and everyone's journey finding Revan and the True Sith, some small sections about Carth and everyone back home for their preparations that Revan left them and other parts will be flash backs of the Force showing Revan during the 4 years she was in the Unknown Regions. Please Review!


End file.
